


The Franco-German Alliance To Conquer The Heart Of An Englishman

by IMAGI_nation



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arthur has a thing for hands, Brexit, Francis is a slut though, He loves powerfull nations towering over him, I just wanted to write Gerfruk sexytimes, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Lots of England internal monologue, M/M, No Angst, Not sure how explicit the sex is going to be, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, is mentioned as a ruse, lol weirdest tag I ever posted, that is not really accidental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAGI_nation/pseuds/IMAGI_nation
Summary: They're at a world meeting and Arthur is not Jealous! No not at all! Who would he even be jealous of? That stupid French Frog or that Uptight Kraut? Haahahaha Noooooo... He has no interest in them what so ever. So why does he feel this way when he sees them talking together?





	1. The Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for people who started reading this only to note that there was only one sentence... It wasn't meant to be posted yet I pushed the wrong button...
> 
> Alright so I started writing the rest of this thing ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for people who started reading this only to note that there was only one sentence... It wasn't meant to be posted yet I pushed the wrong button...
> 
> Alright so I started writing the rest of this thing ;)

They were all at a world meeting in Paris, the bloody 'city of love' as a French prat liked to call it and Arthur was feeling a bit restless. Someone had taken the front stage to talk about one or another economical? social? or ecological issue?  Arthur wasn't actually listening so he wasn't really sure which one it was. It's not unusual for him to not be paying attention to what was being said but this time it wasn't because of his usual bantering with France or America no this time he was distracted by something else, namely the interaction between two people in particular, between France and Germany.

He hadn't talked to Germany yet but he did have a brief exchange of words mostly consisting of insults with that French prick as their usual way of greeting. Nothing strange or to worry about so he had turned to the speaker to pay attention to what was being said. Which started out well but then he had started noticing something out of the corner of his eye between France in front of him and Germany 2 places to his left.

They seemed to be in some kind of mental conversation, both staring and glancing at each other like they could understand what the other was saying without actually talking to each other. Well Arthur had decided to let that slip, maybe they needed to discuss urgent trade agreements or something, it wasn't really his business. Actually it was but he couldn't really be bothered today. The weird event that brought him in this slightly guarded state happened about half an hour ago. He was sure he had seen the frog open his mouth to make an obnoxious remark directed at him, he already had his reply ready but Germany had thrown one meaningful look at Francis and it was over, He had closed his mouth and was attentive again.

Arthur had been flabbergasted. If he had known Francis could be shut up that way he would have given anything for it. He tried to make eye contact with Francis to ask him what was going on. But that French bastard made an incredible performance of being captivated by what was being said suddenly. _Bloody Frog..._ So he decided to turn to Germany to ask how the bloody fuck he pulled of that trick and if he could teach it to him some day, but found that the German was concentrating on the speaker too. Well that was actually not that unusual.  

He respected them both. Not that he'll ever admit it to anyone without a deadly amount of alcohol in his blood. And never to Francis without more alcohol in his body than actual blood. But yeah he both respected and admired them, Francis his beloved enemy as one of his leaders once called him and Ludwig that went without a saying.

But now they where just annoying being all in power and deciding what everyone had to do in Europe. He didn't know if there was actually something going on knowing what a slut Francis could be, probably. But they sure as hell made one hell of a power couple.

And no before you make your conclusions Arthur was NOT jealous. What would he be jealous of? No he just found them both terribly annoying. After the end of the world war they had gotten way closer to each other. Him and Francis too actually but France and Germany even more. Certainly now that they where playing at being the mum and dad of the EU, a pretentious baby. Which they kind of where in a way but still...

He had to suppress a giggle at Francis, the housewife, caring for a personified baby EU. But that was quickly ruined by a Germany coming home to greet them both lovingly, it seemed like a cute domestic picture. He shook himself out of that daydream _What the fuck Arthur?_

He didn't know why he felt this way? slightly sad? and bitter? Did he maybe have feelings for one of them? He mentally scoffed at the idea. No he did not.. At least last time he checked...? He was shaken out of his thoughts by Germany going to the stage to start speaking about something. And he really should listen to what was being said, maybe the glances between him and Francis would be explained, but he was distracted by his earlier thought and studied the German instead.

He liked Ludwig, smart and serious, not as dumb as the rest of their mutual colleagues. He could also admit that Ludwig was a very handsome man that took great care of himself and always wore nice clothes. It also helped that Ludwig was very muscular and well build. He was also a gentleman Arthur noticed that when he had accidentally dropped his papers and the German had stopped what he was doing to help him pick them up. That was also the moment Arthur noticed Ludwig's nice hands, Nice hands with white nails seemingly cut to the millimetre unlike his own ink stained hands. But still very big and strong enough to hold someone down. His thoughts started to wander about what it would feel like to be held down by those hands...

"Bloody hell" Arthur shouted mentally.

But looked up to everyone staring at him in surprise. Not so mentally apparently.

"Something you would like to say Britain?" Germany looked more curious than actually angry for which he was grateful.

Arthur feeling his cheeks redden invented a quick lie "Oh I'm terribly sorry Germany do continue I just forgot I promised my PM I'd call her concerning the Brexit this morning and I kind of forgot about it. My apologies." he replied mentally applauding himself, _That ought to do it_.

Not knowing that every time he mentioned Brexit it was not a stab to one person's heart but to two people. Although that would be the case if the person in front of him couldn't clearly see trough his lies.

"Alright then" Germany said looking into his eyes and continuing. Arthur broke the eye contact by looking down into his lap.

To think he had almost fantasised about the man with whom he had held eye contact mere seconds ago. _Focus Arthur come on._ He looked up again right into the eyes of none other than a curious Frenchman who was gazing intensely at him with a raised eye brow. Arthur glared at him and Francis gave him a grin and a wink just to spite him. Without waiting for a response Francis turned back to listen again. He felt himself turn even more red if that was even possible.

Now that Francis wasn't looking at him Arthur took the time to study him. Maybe he was attracted to Francis? That could be the reason he managed to make him feel this way? Francis that 'way to good looking for his own good' arsehole, his dear rival since god knows how long, the one who had seen him at his highest and at his lowest while not exactly being by his side the whole time still being close to him. Which was normal considering they where geographical neighbours. Still he couldn't remember a time when Francis wasn't there to help him or mock him. He couldn't be mad about the mocking after all he'd pretty much done the same throughout their history. Their relationship was complicated. He had once heard 'frenemies' being used to describe what they had by America. Which was surprisingly fitting.

But was he truly attracted to Francis? He had never truly thought of it before. Yeah Francis was a slut but somehow they never actually slept together. At least not that he remembered? And he would have he's pretty sure of it. If not, the frog would have made him remember. He does vaguely remembers drunken nights where they may or may not have kissed but slept together? Never.

Francis, the delicate one whom was actually anything but delicate. Would sleeping with him be as good as he promises it would be in all of his annoying flirting? Yeah probably. Sometimes he wished he could push that obnoxious Frenchman against the wall, kiss him breathless to shut him up and just have his wicked ways with him. But he never actually acted on those ideas. Maybe he should. He went wide eyed at his recent thought process.

Fuck he was attracted not to one but to both of them at the same time!

_Bloody Hell Arthur..._


	2. An unexpected sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again sorry I don't update often. But honestly a lot of other writers are worse sooo... I have some Ideas for this but i'm not really sure how to attach those ideas you get me? Anyway... Enjoy :* First time writing anything explicit btw. I finally understand the cock/dick synonyms problem haaahahahah.

To say Arthur was in chock after that realisation would be an understatement. He shook himself out of it however because Germany had announced the end of the meeting and he had a desperate need to get away from this place. And most importantly those two blonds that are doing their very best at ruining his day by existing. He stood up to leave when a soft hand brushed warmly against his shoulder to stop him.

_Don't look Don't look Don't look_ Arthur repeated to himself but it was of no use as a warm melodic voice breathed something way too close to his ear.

"Anglettere, could you stay for a little while longer? Me and mon cher Allemagne would like to discuss something with you." The voice almost purred.

He had to concentrate on what was being said and not Francis' cologne nor his warm breath against the shell of his ear. He closed his eyes and turned around to face his long-time rival.

"France I'm sorry I wasn't attentive during the meeting could you please pass the message to Germany too there is really no need..." Arthur rambled but was interrupted by a finger on his lips.

"Do not worry mon cher, Everyone has times where their mind can't help but wander" Francis gave him a wink. Damn that blasted frog for being able to read him that well. "That's not..." Arthur started but he was shushed once again.

"We would just like to discuss something about the Brexit."

The Brexit wasn't his preferred subject but it was better than having to explain the real reason for his inattentiveness. He still needed some time to put himself together though, so he needed an excuse and fast.

"Euhm well, alright," Arthur sighed "But can it wait 20 minutes I still need to make that call to the PM I forgot about earlier."

"Sure mon cher" Francis walked past him but not before murmuring "We'll be waiting" And without looking back he went back to Germany's side to talk about some other important businesses. Arthur couldn't help but keep staring at the Frenchman _What the hell had that been???_ He stopped looking though when he noticed Germany staring back at him. Arthur felt himself redden with the German's eyes on him, so he quickly looked away. _Had that been a smirk? What the hell?_

Arthur went outside because he really needed to make that call. No it wasn't 'that' important, but anything was better than staying in the same room as that perverted menace and that other... Well... As that other menace.

 

* * *

 

The call ended up lasting about half an hour. Arthur felt pretty bad about it, he had tried to end it but the new PM had all sort of questions about everything and well... He had a duty to his country.

But now he had left Germany and France to wait for 10 minutes. He already dreaded the conversation they where going to have and now with him being late he dreaded it even more.

So he liked the idea of sleeping with them one at a time or both. So what? He slept with lots of countries back in their pirating days. Alright he was drunk most of the times and it still wasn't good for political relationships but it always ended up being okay in the end.

what's the difference except that he was very very sober? _Nothing._ Also it was never going to happen. So he just had to go and see what they wanted to talk about.

He quickly walked back to the conference room. Would they still be waiting outside? Or would they have left? Arthur couldn't help but wonder what that Kraut and Frog had been up to while he was gone. Maybe talking about something boring like the EU. Or maybe not? Maybe they where awkwardly talking about football or something? Well maybe not awkwardly they where both very good and passionate about football. Arthur had been on other sides of football discussions in Europe more than he could count and between drunken French or German supporters he didn't know which ones where the worst. "The English ones of course" they would always tell him.

Or maybe they wouldn't be talking because Arthur couldn't hear loud French or German voices booming about which club was the best. That's it, Francis was probably playing something dumb on his phone while Germany did paperwork. Yeah that seemed more likely.

Arthur couldn't have been further from the truth...

He arrived to see no one left standing outside and the large oaken doors seemed to be closed. Where they still inside? He got closer just to notice that the door actually wasn't closed but left open just enough to take a glimpse inside without being noticed.

And when he saw what was going on inside his eyes went wide.

Well at least Germany had been doing paperwork, that's about the only thing he got right. Because now the German seemed to be doing something entirely different. Like a certain Frenchman on top of said paperwork.

Yeah there was no mistaking the sight in front of him. Germany had France pinned on the conference table, kissing him breathlessly. They weren't wearing their dress shirts any more, discarded a few meters from them on the ground. That meant Arthur could drink in the sight of their naked torsos in all their glory. Both littered with scars, a lot of them were his fault, somehow that just made them even more irresistible like a sort of mark he had on them.

Arthur didn't know what to do. Did he make himself known? Did he run away? God what if both of them ignored him or worse got mad at him for interrupting. "Maybe they'll invite you to join them" a small voice whispered at the back of his mind. _No way Arthur stop dreaming._ The thought did things to him though and he felt himself harden.

"You have worked very well today Francis." Germany suddenly said with a breathy voice surprising Arthur. He released his hold over the Frenchman and let him sit straight again.

"All for you mon amour." Francis murmured against the German's neck slowly kissing it.

"You still managed to fight with England though." Germany reprimanded.

"Je suis vraiment désolé. [ _I'm very sorry_ ] I just can't help it. Can I still have my reward?" Francis asked, not sorry at all, in between kisses making Germany groan.

They where talking about him during their make-out sessions? Arthur found that oddly arousing.

"I'm not sure, you will have to get punished though. As he didn't show up. I ask one thing of you and you fail." Germany said moving his hands away from the Frenchman who whined in response.

"Oh non, Allemagne. I tried my best. S'il te plait?"

Hearing the Frenchman beg made his trousers tighten. Arthur knew it was wrong to watch but he just couldn't help himself.

"Alright I concede but you will still get punished back at the hotel though." Germany conceded as if it was a simple business proposal.

"Thank y..." But Francis couldn't finish his sentence because Germany had slipped down to his knees and taken his manhood out of his pants.

_oh good lord..._ Arthur couldn't believe this was the way the German managed to keep Francis in control during the meeting. Was he really going to do what Arthur thought he was going to do?

Without further ado the German took the Frenchman's cock into his mouth.

_My god..._ apparently he was.

"Mon dieu" Francis moaned.

"Ludwig, is good enough, Liebling" Germany had his back to him, sadly, but Arthur knew he was smirking. Who knew Ludwig had such perverted sense of humour?

"Tais-toi et suçe!" [Shut up and keep sucking!] Francis replied pushing Ludwig's head back where he wanted it, slightly annoyed at his lover's comment.

_"Holy hell"_ Arthur couldn't help himself but whisper at Francis' domineering tone. Realising he had said that out loud he quickly backed away from the door hoping none of them had heard him.

 

* * *

 

Francis' eyes widened and he looked up from the blonde between his legs, not because he didn't enjoy what his lover was doing to him, but because he was pretty sure he heard someone else in the room. He looked back to the door and noticed that it was a bit wider than they had left it while waiting for their British _Friend_.

_Ah so our cher ami finally arrived._ The thought excited him so much that he almost came prematurely.

If it was the person Francis hoped it was, and it probably was, he would be back. Why? Because their little Angleterre is curious, that's why.

Only they had an underlying motive this time.

_Let's see if Germany was right._

 

* * *

 

 

Mentally berating himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut for the second time that day he awaited his eventual discovery and the awkwardness that would follow. When nothing came he dared a quick look back and was relieved to see that they where still going at it.

Arthur kind off wanted to take care of his problem. But the eventual risks that would follow... Well... The thought of them actually only served to make his dick harder more. _No Arthur bad plan, Do not Touch._

"You know you're really hot between my legs, Ludwig." Francis started. Arthur loved that his French accent was even more prominent now and the fact that his rival was that far gone that the only word he could use to describe Ludwig was "hot".

"This makes me think of that one time at the G8" The G8... Oh god what did they do at the G8?

Germany let go of the Frenchman's dick "What of it." He said with a hoarse voice, precum glistering on his lips.

"Non Non Non... I have respected our agreement. I talk, you continue doing what you do." Francis guided him back to his member. Ludwig disliked being treated like this but he was just going to take it out on him during his punishment, later this evening.

Arthur was glad for Francis' intervention, not only had it been hot he also wanted to hear the rest of what happened at the g8 meeting.

"The G8 meeting, last month, God that had been boring, mon amour. I was so glad you where there." Germany just moaned around the Frenchman's dick in annoyance.

The G8 meeting last month? Arthur's scrambled his brain trying to see if he could remember anything unusual. Yeah actually, Germany had not been there, Gilbert had replaced him, what was the Frenchman talking about?

"You sucked me of so so well. 4 hours under that table had to have been pretty painful for your knees hmm? Mon cher?" Arthur felt his eyes widen. Oh good lord have mercy on him! He was never going to be able to look both of them in the eye again.

"Oh how Arthur just droned on and on about what was it again?" Francis let out a pleased sigh and closed his eyes for a bit.

Oh he's mentioned again? What a weird but kinky game of powerplay those two had, honestly. If he remembered it correctly that G8 had been in London and he had been going on about how the Brexit was the best thing for him.

"Ah oui," Francis opened his blue eyes again looking down at Germany. "the Brexit. And he was dressed so charming, talking so passionately too. About how grant it would be without the two of us." Arthur didn't really see how this was relevant to what was happening right now.

"I have to confess something mon amour." He continued, gently stroking Germany's hair. Germany just hummed in reply.

"The reason I came wasn't because the thought of you, or your lips around me, or the fact that we were surrounded by all the biggest nations in the world," Oh god Arthur couldn't take this any more. God he was going to crack. He had to use all his willpower to stop himself from taking his member in hand and jerking of right here at the door of the conference hall in Paris.

"But because I imagined... ohhh..." Francis seemed close to coming.

And actually Arthur wasn't really sure he was going to be able to hold it either.

"Him in your place." And with those words Francis' eyes met his, those beautiful blue eyes.

Arthur couldn't stop a groan from slipping past his lips and came into his pants.

When he opened his eyes again it was to the sight of Francis coming undone into Ludwig's willing mouth. _So beautiful_

Those French eyes opened again and looked straight at him. _Mesmerising._

Before Francis could say something Arthur realised just where he was and what happened. "Bloody hell..."

And with that he ran from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh... was that kinky or what? this isn't finished... I like this pairing too much not to continue this. But like I just had this idea for a while and I've finally written it down... Good job me!  
> Please leave a comment :) I enjoy comments... My writing does too ;)


	3. Deep discussions and plotting over wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the really really reaaaally long wait... 3 months holy hell...  
> Well good news I've managed to find some free time before the hell of the exams start to break lose. I got a chapter of my other fic in about 2 weeks ago I guess it was only fair I wrote for this one. 
> 
> The thing is I had a bit of this written down on paper the hard part is just getting it on my screen you know? I hope It will be long enough to appease most of you... I'll see if I can get in another part before the exams but I probably won't. Then it will be for the end of June SO Sorry FOr thAt :/
> 
> Btw my french is good sooo... BUT my German on the other hand is like... very basic. I know what I'm writing and Grammar wise it should be the same as Dutch but sometimes (god knows why?) it's not. So please correct me if you see any mistakes :)

"Ah Ludwig, mon cher you did wonderful again." Francis said with a sated look on his face.

They where still in the conference room cleaning up any evidence of their encounter, and composing themselves again. After all it would be suspicious to see both of them flushed and clothes ruffled. People would start having the wrong idea. That they where a couple for example and that they sometimes liked to have public sex, which actually wasn't really wrong but that doesn't mean it should be known by their colleagues.

"Hmmm, Did he show up?" Germany asked.

"Ah oui, I almost missed it though, you are after all really talented with your mouth." Francis smirked and continued. "And now Arthur knows that too, that's good."

"Does he now? How did he react?" Ludwig might have seemed very calm and composed asking this question but Francis knew better and saw right trough him. He knew that the other wanted so badly for their plan to work, for Arthur to be interested. Francis decided to keep the other waiting a bit longer, it might make this evening a bit more interesting. After all, he wanted to thank Ludwig extensively for being right.

"Well... I'll tell you later after we get home again _je pense_ _[I think]_ ." And Francis started walking away from; him with a grin on his face, to the exit of the conference room. 

" _Francis Henri Louis-Auguste Dieudonné Bonnefoy, Schwing deinen Arsch hier rüber!_ " _[Get your ass over here!]_

At his full name a shiver went over Francis and he stopped in his tracks and turned around to reply, staring straight into the Germans blue eyes.

_"Ludwig Leopold Anton Wolfgang von Sachsen-Coburg, Tu devras m'attraper d'abords!" [You'll have to catch me first!]_ And with that Francis ran away from the room.

Ludwig wanted to go after him but he still needed to clean up all the conference papers they had discarded with their activities. Not that he wasn't curious for how it turned out but seeing how childish and Happy the Frenchman was acting it couldn't be bad.

 

* * *

 

 

Ludwig had planned it all actually, well not everything, but it was his idea. Talking about the Brexit had never been the plan to begin with. He was a serious man and a workaholic but even he had to admit that the whole "Britain leaving the EU" situation bothered him, they both actually didn't really want to talk about it. What they both did want though was a certain smart, sharp witted, infuriating Englishman.

How the both of them actually decided to go at it on a conference table hoping Britain would walk in on them is an interesting story, It starts about 2 weeks ago on a Saturday evening at Francis' home in Paris. They where both in the living room enjoying each other's company in front of the fireplace. Francis was sipping from his finest bottle of wine while Ludwig was just staring into the fire trying to get the courage to ask Francis the question that has been bothering him for some time.

"Ludwig mon cher, you seem tense-" Francis said as he carefully caressed Ludwig's shoulders "-What is bothering you?"

The German looked into his lovers eyes and saw no reason to be afraid, only trust and love.

"Well I've had this question in my mind for a while."

"Just ask! Ludwig, it's okay." Francis reassured his lover.

"Alright, Francis, Liebe, how do you feel about England?"

Not expecting that, Francis furrowed his brows "Is this about the Brexit, Ludwig? Because honestly we're better of without him and I'd prefer not to talk about that right now" The Frenchman finished the rest of his wine glass without even appreciating the taste. He was a bit irritated that his lover had to bring up work again.

"Let me rephrase that, Entschuldigung. _[Sorry]_ " at that Francis huffed and filled his glass of wine again.

"How do you feel about Arthur Kirkland" Germany tried again hoping for the best.

"As in him not work related?" Francis asked, twirling the wineglass and staring intensely at the liquid inside.

"Ja" Francis turned to him and took another sip. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmmm... Just answer the question"

"Well I've known him for over a thousand years, him being my sworn enemy for most of them hasn't helped our relationship of course."

Germany nodded at him to continue.

"But we have our moments, We've gotten a lot closer in the past century thanks to us being allies during the world wars"

The German looked away for the bottle of wine and started filling a glass for himself.

"Awww mon cher! It's okay, sorry for bringing that up." Francis looked at him again to see if he was alright.

Germany sipped from his wine, looking at Francis again to signal him to continue.

"it was during the wars that we finally started to see that we weren't that different from each other, as much as I hate to admit it being as old as we are we have some things in common. so today I guess you could consider us good friends, who know each other really well. And who get drunk together sometimes." Francis smiled at his glass. " I think I could even call him my closest friend, not that I'll ever admit it, no offence."

"None taken" Ludwig replied thinking about what he just heard.

It was quiet for a bit both men just enjoying each others presence by the fire when the German spoke again.

"Was there ever more?"

Francis who was drinking almost choked on his wine.

"How do you mean?" He asked feigned obliviousness while he cleaned up the mess and filled his glass again

"Was there ever more than friendship between the two of you?" Germany asked staring intensely into Francis' eyes.

"But why do you want to know?" Francis asked meeting the other's eyes just as intensely.

"You often dream about him" Germany said softly.

Francis was quiet for a while before answering.

"Well we do have a lot of history. He killed me an awful lot of times you know? I killed him just a bit more so it's fair I guess." Francis laughed seemingly a bit uncomfortable, Ludwig didn't know why the other would laugh at something like that.

"Francis. They were not that kind of dreams though." Germany said and his face reddened a bit. "Although some might have been."

It took Francis a few seconds before he realised what Ludwig was implying.

"MON DIEU LUDWIG. I would NEVER cheat on you! we are just FRIENDS nothing more, there was NEVER more! mon amour you have to believe me" Francis looked him in the eyes hoping the German would see how honest he was being.

"Nein of course not, I believe you" Germany assured him, taking hold of the Frenchman's hand to offer comfort.

"Then why would you bring up something so embarrassing?" Francis finished his glass again and instead of filling the glass again, went straight for the bottle.

"It's not that embarrassing" Germany said looking worriedly at Francis quickly emptying the bottle as if it was water.

Francis finished and put the bottle down on the table. "Not embarrassing? Have you met him? He's got these bushy brows, he's so pale and he's so stuck up! And his fashion sense? His fashion sense Ludwig?-" Germany rolled his eyes but had to smile at his lover's antics.

"-And he's exactly the same height as me and about just as strong. Which has always bothered me." Ludwig's smile widened at this. But the Frenchman didn't even notice and just kept on ranting.

"And he can't cook to save his life. I'm 100% sure I've seen him burn water Ludwig, _Mon dieu mais c'est incroyable vraiment.-_ " _[My god it's unbelievable really.]_

Germany's eyebrow rose at Francis' French, this meant the alcohol was affecting him, and not a little bit.

"-But he's agile, very muscular actually, strong but still smart, has very boyish hair but still looks and acts like a gentleman, and his accent, _mon dieu_ , his accent. I'd never say it out loud but the only thing better than him speaking his posh and stuck up English is him speaking French with his accent.-"

Francis was just staring straight ahead whilst ranting which was good as he couldn't see the knowing smile on the German's face.

"-All the deep discussions I've had with him, which I always immensely enjoyed but never admitted to. And he has this weird sort of charismatic thing he does, which makes it so that he's always in control of whatever situation we happen to find ourself in. Which is annoying but also weirdly attractive. And he can still be so gentle... Oh Ludwig-"

And Francis turned to him with a flush to his cheeks and a lot of emotion in his eyes.

"-You should have seen him when Alfred and Matthieu were small, he was so handsome being all protective and fatherly. It was so hot." Francis whispered.

The German looked at him "He does kind of give of that vibe.... That you just know he'd treat you well, very well, if you were his lover. If you know what I mean" Ludwig said slowly hoping Francis was still coherent enough for a two-sided conversation.

"Hmmm-" Francis murmured eyes closing for a bit. Ludwig was almost afraid he'd fallen asleep when suddenly he opened his mouth to reply. _"Ouais, Absolument. se serait tellement bien" [Yeah absolutely. It would be so good.]_

"Ich hab's doch gewusst!" _[I knew it!]_ The German said with a smile. Happy that he finally got that out of the Frenchman.

Francis' eyes snapped open, enough for Ludwig to see that they had darkened a lot. His expression was aghast by what he'd just admitted.

"Non.. Mon cher... I did not mean it like that!" Francis tried frantically before he calmed down and realised something. "Why are you smiling like that? I just confessed to wanting to know what it would be like to sleep with Arthur Kirkland, the personification of all our troubles. And here you are smiling."

Ludwig's smile widened and he took a sip from his still not empty wine glass.

"Did I not admit the same?" Ludwig sat back still smirking and started to twirl his glass of wine. Francis had to concentrate because Ludwig looked very handsome in the light of the fireplace, with that damn smirk.

"Hmmm.." Francis replied finally trying to get Ludwig to elaborate. He had to pay careful attention to what the German was going to say.

"I like control and seriousness in a man, so I'll admit that Arthur is not unattractive in my eyes." Ludwig admitted taking another sip.

Francis snorted at that. "You just like older men, Ludwig, admit it."

Ludwig couldn't help the red from blossoming on his cheeks, he was after all not that sober any more either. "Let's keep it at experienced men."

"Of course mon cher." Francis rolled his eyes. and opened his mouth again to continue "Hmm.. So me and Our cher Monsieur Angleterre...and you..? wait.. Let me get this straight..." Francis laughed like what he just said was the funniest joke ever "Well as straight as we're ever going to get" and winked at Germany

To Francis' great delight the German actually snorted.

"It seems mon cher that you are getting quite tipsy yourself." Francis teased

"Yes but do not change the subject. You and Mister England what?" Germany asked. He needed to be very careful with what he wanted from Francis and not seem overly eager.

"This all is your subtle, actually not at all subtle, way of asking for a threesome?" Francis asked with a raised eyebrow. standing up to get another wine bottle.

"Hmmm" Germany replied.

"A threesome with Arthur Kirkland?" Francis repeated not even bothering with the wine glass and drinking straight from the bottle and passing it over to the German. Ludwig drank a bit from the bottle enjoying the wine's bitter taste in his mouth.

"Well... Maybe a bit more?" The German tried looking away.

"Oké" Francis replied, taking back the bottle to drink again.

"Oké?" Germany asked surprised.

"Oui.. Mon cher It's oké." Francis turned to him with a small smile, drinking more from the bottle.

"You are not saying this just because you're drunk right?" Ludwig asked while attempting to take the bottle away from the Frenchman knowing it is a lost cause to even try.

"Well I can't say I'm in my right mind right now, and tomorrow you may have to convince me again, but right now I think it's a great idea." Francis said finally relenting the almost finished bottle of wine over to him.

"Das ist gut, sehr gut!" Germany said with a huge smile and then because it was getting pretty late "Let's go to bed now though, Liebe, we'll talk about it a bit more tomorrow. Alright?" And with that he started helping the Frenchman up and leading him to their bedroom.

"Alright, mon cher." Francis undressed and threw himself on the bed, completely naked but that didn't phase Ludwig any more. "Merde..." He said suddenly.

"What is it?" Germany asked in the middle of undressing himself. "Can't get your pyjama's on anymore?" he teased.

"Non, I'm sleeping naked tonight. Anyway I just can't get the thought of us three together in bed out of my head. _C'est en train de me rendre fou. [It's driving me crazy]_ But I can't do anything about it because I'm feeling a bit too drunk and tired" Francis sighed dramatically. 

Germany had to laugh while Francis' just pouted. He joined the Frenchman in bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry liebe it will soon become reality."

_"Je l'espère mon amour, Je l'espère" [I hope so, My love, I hope so.]_ Francis whispered.

And with that the both of them fell asleep, both dreaming of a certain British gentleman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the next chapter will be a bit more from the flashback. I just don't have time any more and I don't want you guys to wait 2 months extra... So that might be a bit weird. ANYWAY reviews help me breathe and stay alive.... hint? hint! hint!!!


	4. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going back and forwards in the timeline so much... if it's bad just say so and i'll add hours or something... :p
> 
> Sorry for taking so long in updating like I said in my other fanfic I'm kinda out of this fandom... anyway  
> The comments motivated me in continuing this first before finishing the other one ;)
> 
> but this has so much potential I'm not just gonna drop it... the problem is finding time to write it :p

The following morning of their drunken shenanigans started by a load groan from the Frenchman. Which was quickly followed by the Frenchman poking the German in the side, waking him up.

The German opened his eyes and looked annoyed at his lover in front of him. But then relaxed and just stared, he was mesmerised by the Frenchman's beautiful blue eyes and still couldn't believe how lucky he was to wake up next to this man, which sadly wasn't too often.

"Mon dieu Allemagne I've had the strangest dream"

Ludwig suddenly remembered what happened the night before and what he had to do now, so he sat up and cleared his throat.

"Hmmm what was it about?" He asked carefully.

"Oké donc _[okay so]_ , do not laugh alright" Francis pulled himself up and against the German to cuddle with him.

"I would never." Ludwig said pulling the Frenchman closer, enjoying the other's warmth and dreading the eventual chaos that would ensue if he didn't handle this situation well.

"Ok so we where both a bit drunk, but I was a bit drunker than you."

"Hmmm" The German just hummed

"And then we started talking about Anglettere for some reason?" The Frenchman frowned and rubbed his forehead and looked away.

"Mein Liebe _[My love]_ it's okay, you can tell me" Ludwig took the Frenchman's head in his hand and made him look him in the eyes. Francis was blushing and it was not really often that the German saw that.

"In this dream I admitted to wanting to do bad things to him maybe once, and then you convinced me that a threesome with him was a good idea, and then I remember us three fucking on the conference table after the meeting." Francis looked away in the distance.

Germany had to clear his throat. That wasn't really what he expected the other man to say.

"It felt so real. So I wanted to apologise if I accidentally said his name ever during a dream or something, because that was the reason you asked me about him. Anyway, It was really hot but I just want to let you know that I would never cheat on you, mon amour" Francis kissed him quickly on the mouth without letting him answer and started getting out of bed to get dressed.

"Eh Francis, wait, about that.." Germany started, gulping because the Frenchman was still naked, looking for his clothes.

"Hmmm?" Francis said making a show of dressing himself.

"What would your reaction be if I told you not everything in your dream was just a dream?" The German said slowly.

"What do you mean? Did I have a threesome with you and Arthur?" Francis turned around looking at the German with a confused half smile.

"No" Germany rolled his eyes.

"Ah Dieu merci _[Thank god]_ , I'm glad, i would have loved to remember that." The Frenchman just grinned and winked at his lover.

"Will you let me finish, Francis?" Germany sighed.

"Ah mon cher, mais bien sûr _[but of course]_ " And Francis stepped closer to him, to give him a soft kiss on the cheek in way of apologising.

Germany, still not used to the blonde's casual displays of affection quickly became red and started to stutter.

"We d-did indeed not ah.. have a.. t-threesome with Arthur, But we did agree to have one, in a way kind of..." Germany trailed of.

Francis looked at him confused... before a spark of recognition appeared in his eye.

"Oh mon dieu. _[omg]_ " Francis whispered.

"Ludwig is fine you know, Frankreich" The German said with a nervous laugh. because he has a terrible sense of humour and bad timing, which explains why Francis slapped him across the arm.

"Shut, _tais-toi_ for a second. _[Shut up]_ I'm remembering things." the Frenchman said while sitting down on the bed, head in his hands.

"Oh that's gut" Germany said kind of anxiously.

"Ooooohhh monnn Dieuuu, you agreed to have a threesome with Britain" Francis said eyes wide open in wonder.

"Well you agreed too." Ludwig huffed.

"But you... you played me.." Francis narrowed his eyes at the German.

"Nein, I did not." Germany said fiddling with the sheets suddenly and not looking the Frenchman in the eye.

"Non, no 'Nein', you mean 'Ja I did Francis', you totally got me drunk and had me admit that I kind of want to fuck Arthur Kirkland" Francis pointed his finger into the German's chest.

"Admit it..." Francis whispered, right in front of the German's face, even though he wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Hmmm, but you still want to right?" Ludwig asked suddenly turning to look the Frenchman in the eye.

"Want to what?" Francis asked, annoyed that the German changed the subject.

"Fuck Arthur Kirkland?" Germany said not even awkwardly or while stuttering, as if that sentence was the most normal thing in the world.

The Frenchman just stared at him wide eyed, and Ludwig had to try very hard not to smirk. Getting the Frenchman flustered wasn't something that happened every day.

"You can't just say things like that so nonchalantly, Allemagne." Francis glared and pushed his face away from his and started to get up.

The German tired of the Frenchman's denial just pulled him closer and pushed the Frenchman down onto the bed. Not expecting this, Francis ended up spread out on the bed with the German on top of him, holding his hands so he couldn't move. 

The Frenchman just looked up at him and smirked. "Why Ludwig if you wanted another round all you needed to do was ask."

"Admit it first and then we'll see about another round" Germany said dryly.

" _Jamais! [Never]"_ Francis' smirk stayed on but became a little more forced as he tried to wiggle to freedom. They struggled for a while until the German got tired of it and started tickling the Frenchman instead.

"Non! Haaaahahahahhaahhaaaaaa"

"Ahahahahahahahahah Stop!"

"S'ill te plait! aaahahahha"

"Admit it Liebe, and I'll stop" Ludwig said enjoying this a little bit too much.

"Oké, Oké, I may or may not sometimes consider the idea of fucking Angleterre" Francis said breathlessly.

"Alright but not good enough" Ludwig said and started his tickle attack again.

"Please AHHAHAHAH non! aAaahhhhHAhaha Allemagne anything you want HAhahaha make it stop!" Francis almost seemed like he'd piss himself if he'd continue.

"Say you want to fuck Arthur" Ludwig said softly.

"non! you already know anyway. why do I need to repeat it?" Francis closed his eyes.

"I need to hear you confirm it, Liebling" Germany whispered into his ear. He could actually feel the Frenchman shiver underneath him.

"oké, Je veux faire l'amour avec Arthur Kirkland _[I want to make love with Arthur Kirkland]"_ Francis said.

"I don't speak French, Frankreich." Germany said kissing his throat.

"Liar..." Francis rolled his eyes. sighed and began his confession anew

"I want you..." Francis started. "...But also Angleterre..." deep exhale "...to make love to me." Francis closed his eyes at his confession and waited for the German to pull back and leave. But nothing happened.

"Good me too, I already have a plan, thought of it last night, I'll tell you all about it but first your reward." Germany said lowering his face to the Frenchman's for a soft but passionate kiss.

"Whatever you want mon cher, you're the boss." Francis let out a happy sigh as the German continued his ministrations.

"Glad you know it" The German said while smirking.

It ended up taking 4 more hours for the both of them to leave the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short blame me... I thought AO3 had deleted what I had and I wasn't looking forward to rewriting it... but then I saw that it didn't. And I was sooo glad. Anyway uni started and I'm kind of busy + I have gone and gotten myself tendinitis so writing is a bit difficult. but i'll manage I think.
> 
> Next up back to the now of the fanfic, and a conversation with a neighbouring country ;)  
> I hope it will still be this year lol, but I really need to stop making promises it's like a jinx.


End file.
